Look Like You
by Jell-OOO
Summary: Kanata's asking when Miyu wants to have her own babies.


"_**Look Like You"**_

"Miyu?"

"Hmm?" the said girl looks up to the guy who called her. Slowly closing the book she was reading. "What?" she raised an eyebrow on him.

"When are you planning to have your own baby?"

The blonde girl almost choked on her own saliva because of his question.

"What?!" she slightly yelled, she can't believe that he just asked her that.

"Didn't you hear me?" a boyish grin flashed on Kanata's innocent façade. "I advise you to clean your own ears everyday Miyu, or do you want me to clean it for you? I'm telling you Miyu, that's just gross."

"Well, I heard you perfectly, duh. And excuse me, I'm not like you. I am cleaning my ears every day!" She said, giving him a glare and fighting the urge to throw the almost 700 pages book she was reading at him. How dare he say that to her.

"Then," he said, yawning. He stretched his sore arms and put away the manga he was reading for a while. They were on Miyu's veranda right now. It was Saturday so they decided to spend their whole day reading books. Well, they love reading. He love reading mangas, and she love reading classic novels. "If you heard me, answer me."

"Well, Mr. Saionji may I ask first why in the earth are you asking me that? What had gotten into your little brain now, huh? Bet you're reading a perverted manga again." She rolled her eyes.

The only answer Miyu gets was his chuckle. His very annoying, evil chuckle. And she refrain herself from strangling him. "I'm a guy, Miyu. Of course, I'm reading that kind of manga, too. It's way more better than killing all of the cells in your brain by reading those.." he make a 'that's-gross' face on her. "Those nonsense, mushy-pushy love stories. Seriously, Miyu. You should try reading hentai ma—"

"Thank you for your retarded suggestion, but no thanks." she calmly said but she throw him the manga he was reading earlier.

He just laugh and tried to protect himself from her attack. "Well, it's far more better than reading those nonsense love stories, i swear!"

Okay, that did it. He can insult her for all he wants but he can't insult the books she love! Because of annoyance, Miyu gave Kanata a kick on the back.

"Don't you dare insult my taste of books, huh?! And don't you dare recommend me the trash you were reading! I'm not a pervert like you! Pervert! Pervert! I would tell Uncle Housho where you were hiding your yucky stuff! Ugh! You're gross Kanata! I'm telling you, gross!"

The 17 year old guy were just laughing his heart off in seeing his childhood friend get mad at him again. Well, it was actually their daily routine. Yell at each other, yell at each other, throw stuff at each other, and yell at each other again. It was normal for them to insult each other. In fact, they were not Miyu and Kanata if they were not arguing.

"Okay! Okay!" he said, laughing while raising his two hands. "Just answer my question and I won't insult your taste of books again. And please, Dad will burn all of my collections if you tell that to him. He won't be happy to know that his only son, a son of a monk reading and watching some perverted—"

She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, you admit now that you're reading those kind of stuff? Where did you learn that, anyway? From Santa? Seiya? Nozumu?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirk, "None." He answered rather quickly, "I just said I will stop insulting you, okay? Just answer my question."

She tapped her fingers on her crossed arms, "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know."

Miyu sighed in defeat. She knows him. And he won't stop bugging her until she speak. "I was planning on getting married by the age of 24 or 25. And probably have my first baby in the same age."

"Hmm.." Kanata put his index finger and thumb under his chin, rubbing them slowly. "What do you want to have? Gay or lesbian?" followed by his annoying chuckle.

"You unbearable man!" she throw the pillow on her seat at him. If she was just strong enough to lift the chair up and throw it at him, she's more than willing to break the chair on his face.

"Okay! Fine! Let me rephrase it, what do you want to have? A boy? Or a girl?"

She stopped and sighed, Kanata was ridiculously annoying today, not that he was not annoying every day, but his energy of making her pissed and annoyed is ridiculously high. "A boy.." she exhaled. "And a girl."

"Hmm…" he repeated his actions before and look at her. "If ever you have a baby boy, I will each him to read perverted manga—"

"I will kill you before you can do that." She cut him off. Darting him a dangerous glare.

He just laugh again and continue like she was not mad. "And if ever you have a baby girl, I will make her cry every day."

"You're impossible! Ugh!" she touched her head as if they were aching. Ugh, their little talk was giving her headache. "Okay fine! If ever you have your own children too. I will make them cry! I will snatch their toys and their foods! I will even throw snow balls at them!" she shot back.

"Oh.." his mouth zeroed in amusement. He was rather calm at her comeback. "How would you know then that they are my children?"

"Of course," she shrugged, "If ever I would find a kid that looks like you I would know."

To Miyu's surprise, Kanata just flashed her his most beautiful smile she had ever seen from him. "What if they look like you? Would you still make them cry? Will you still snatch their toys and foods away? Would you still throw snow balls at them?"

"Oh." The only word that came from her mouth. Look like her? Well? They were talking about Kanata's children, right? How the heck his future children will look like her? Then.. that only means.. Thinking about it, the annoyed feeling she had on Kanata a while ago disappeared. "O-of course." She said, looking down and trying to hide her flushed face. "I-If they look like me, I won't do that."

"That's good to know then."

"Hmm.." she just nodded in agreement. Now that she thinks about it, to have Kanata's children, even if he's a damn pervert, wasn't a bad idea after all.

_**A/N.**_ ok.. does their conversation made sense? Hahahaha! I don't even know why I wrote this one shot. It was probably because, someone said the same thing to me a long time ago.. and I just, you know, remembered them and write it down. love you guys! review! review!


End file.
